Um dia Frio TRADUÇÃO
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: ACROSS THE UNIVERSE: Max quer 50 centavos, mas para que? Max C. x Jude F. ::shounen-ai slash homo::


**Disclaimer: **"Across the Universe" pertence a Sony Pictures. Esta fanfic pertence a TheGunThief, e somente a tradução pertence a mim.

**Shippers: **Max Carrigan x Jude Feeny

**Categoria: **Romance, Comédia, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+12

**Sinopse: **"Max quer 50 centavos, mas para que?"

**N/a: **Erm, então, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu publico. Escrevi para me distrair de um ensaio que tinha que escrever... não me pertence, claro.

**N/t: **Minha primeira tradução oficial, yey! Verdade seja dita, peguei isso pra traduzir a séculos, mas agora como não tenho inspiração pra nada original, dei um jeito de terminar. Espero que não esteja ruim de mais, porque o original é muito cute!

**Um dia frio **

- Judey! – A voz de Max interrompeu o artista de seu desenho e ele ergueu os olhos.

- Hum?

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, eu preciso de cinqüenta centavos, posso pegar cinqüenta centavos emprestado? – Max implorou.

- Pra que?

- Eu só...por favor, são só cinqüenta centavos cara! Eu vou pagar!

- Eu só quero saber para que você precisa deles, colega.

- Ah, qual é Jude, não importa... Eu te pago amanhã!

Jude encolheu os ombros sabendo que não conseguiria nenhuma resposta de seu amigo cabeça-dura. Seus dedos estavam levemente adormecidos por causa do frio então foi com dificuldade que ele procurou nos bolsos de seus jeans até achar alguns trocados.

- Okay, cinqüenta cents, você vai a algum lugar? – Jude perguntou entregando as moedas a mão estendida do outro.

- Valeu cara, te devo uma. – E com isso, Max deixou o apartamento.

- Aproveite...

Cerca de dez minutos depois, o desenho de Jude foi novamente interrompido quando Max entrou e se jogou no sofá próximo a mesa de desenho, um copo em mãos. Jude o encarou com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Chocolate quente, realmente queria um. – Max explicou, sentindo o olhar questionador.

- Era pra isso que você precisa tanto de cinqüenta centavos? – perguntou o moreno, levemente incrédulo.

- Uhum. É um chocolate quente muito bom. – Max assentiu.

Jude deixou escapar uma pequena risada zombeira e voltou ao trabalho enquanto Max soprava sobre a superfície de sua bebida para esfria-la um pouco. O papel sob a ponta de seu lápis, entretanto, parecia úmido e seus dedos estavam muito dormentes agora. Ele decidiu deixar de lado o caderno de rascunhos e olhou em direção a Max. O chocolate quente em suas mãos soltava um fiapo de vapor branco no ar gelado e, junto com ele, o cheiro adocicado da bebida.

- Posso dar um gole? – Perguntou Jude, quase surpreso pelo pedido estúpido.

- Não, você riu de mim. – Max retrucou num tom infantil.

- Dificilmente! – e com isso, o garoto de Liverpool tentou alcançar o copo e em resposta Max o puxou para si mesmo e bebeu um gole. Quando Max voltou a baixar o copo, Jude viu sua chance e tentou novamente, desta vez com sucesso. Ele tocou os lábios na borda do copo mas infelizmente, para ele, era um chocolate _quente_ de verdade e o liquido queimou seus lábios.

- Quente! – Jude exclamou, abanando ar em sua boca para esfriá-la.

- Eu sei que sou, mas você roubou meu chocolate! – Max choramingou, se importando mais com isso que com seu amigo.

- Foi com os_ meus_ cinqüenta centavos que você comprou isso!

- Bom eu ia pagar de volta! E de qualquer jeito, eu fui lá fora no frio para comprar, então é meu. Eu exijo que me devolva tudo.

- Está tão frio aqui quanto lá fora! E como eu poderia devolver se nem tomei um gole?

Max encarou o amigo, e Jude se perguntou se ele realmente estava pensando em uma maneira de pegar aquelas míseras gotas de chocolate quente de volta.

- O que? – Jude perguntou, quando o olhar de Max continuou sobre ele. E foi, é claro, tomado de surpresa quando os lábios frios de Max encontraram os seus com alguma força, fazendo-os arder por causa da queimadura. Os olhos de Jude se escancararam e um leve rubor subiu a suas bochechas. No que se pareceram com décadas mas, em realidade, foi menos de um segundo, Jude se perguntou o que fazer, mas no final ele acabou cedendo. Max se afastou pouco depois.

- Peguei meu chocolate quente de volta, imagino. – Max disse, seu rosto ainda muito próximo do outro. Jude pensou.

- Então você ainda me deve cinqüenta centavos. – E com isso, os dois explodiram em risadas.

**N/t:** Bom né gente, o que vocês acharam? Eu to acostumada a me sentir ansiosa pelas reviews numa fic minha, mas nunca ninguém leu minhas traduções (o que é um problema, já que eu to na faculdade de Tradução). Acho que vou acabar traduzindo uma fic yaoi para cada um dos meus musicais preferidos...


End file.
